


The First Step

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, request fic, semi awkward realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was an anonymous request for: “I could kiss you right now!” and "You weren’t supposed to laugh!” for reverb becauseuhm??? i lOVE HIM ??” So here you go anon, I love him too! Hope you like it!





	The First Step

Francisco hated clubs. They were too loud, too flashy, and there were always too many people vibrating at different frequencies. No matter how adept he was, at controlling his powers, the constant barrage of vibrations never failed to leave him with a headache. That being said, he hated the idea of you being in one without him even more. Technically you weren’t alone, you worked there, so the other employees were just as stuck there as you were, but Francisco had a habit of not trusting people, and he certainly didn’t trust your coworkers to look after your best interests the way he would have, surrounded by lecherous men with wandering eyes, in variying states of inebriation.

 

 

When he’d first met you, he knew you worked in a club, and at the time it hadn’t particularly minded, as he wasn’t particularly interested in where you worked so long as you both had a good time that night. But sex has a funny way of making people grow attached to one another, and despite his reluctance to admit it, he had grown very attached to you far too quickly to not be cautious with your safety. It was a well known fact, that Zoom didn’t like the metas under his employ forming personal relationships unless they were a point he could exploit, Francisco had seen first hand just how harshly such attachments were dealt with, when Zoom was displeased with one or both parties. So it was better to be safe than sorry, and better to convince you to leave this ridiculous job to live with him, than to risk leaving you so out in the open as you were.

 

 

“What can I get for you sir?” the man behind the bar asked, a polite smile remaining on his face, until he got a better look at Francisco.

 

 

Francisco almost smiled himself, as he watched the fear he inspired glittering behind the man’s eyes, but he had more important matters to attend to. “Y/N,” he said plainly, giving the man his best steely glare, “where is she?”

 

 

The man opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Francisco found a hand on his shoulder. “You know,” you said as you leaned in close to his ear, “it would have been more polite to order a drink before demanding to know where I was.”

 

 

Francisco turned around to face you, a warning look in his eyes. “What do I care about being polite to some working stiff behind a bar?” he asked rhetorically, “we need to talk Y/N, now.”

 

 

“Can’t,” you replied with a smile, “I’m on the clock, but my break starts in twenty minutes if you want to wait?”

 

 

Francisco growled softly in frustration. “Y/N,” the tone in his voice would have intimidated most men.

 

 

“Reverb,” you said his alias in a mocking version of his stern tone, “I’m serious, twenty minutes, you can wait,” you circled around to the other side of the bar, where the man still stood nervously, “you can even have a drink while you wait. Pat, get this man a jack and coke if you would?” you pat the nervous man on the shoulder, and he more than happily scurried off to make the drink.

 

 

Francisco was having none of your sassiness however, and followed you back behind the bar, and into the small, dimly lit kitchen in the back before you could stop him. “Y/N,” he snapped, drawing your attention to his presence, “I’m not waiting, you, me, outside, now.”

 

 

You frowned at him, wondering why he was being so dramatic in front of everyone you worked with. Wasn’t he the one, who said they ought to be quiet about your relationship? “I’m not going anywhere with you until I start my break,” you told him simply, “unless you’re trying to get me fired?”

 

 

“I’m not apposed to the idea,” Francisco replied gruffly, “that’s why I need to talk to you.”

 

 

You took a moment to stare at him in open disbelief, your frown deepening as he didn’t seem to have anything to say in the way of explaining what he meant, not until you two were alone at least. “You’re not going to go away until I talk to you, are you?” you asked, sighing when Francisco shook his head no in confirmation. “Fine,” you agreed, turning to a girl cowering behind the kitchen makeline, “tell Elise I took my break early if she asks, if she wants more information, tell her to come find me,” you glanced back at Francisco, “I’m sure she’ll understand once she sees Central City’s third most wanted badgering me.” You strode past Francisco then, towards a side door that lead out into the alley behind the bar, you didn’t bother telling him to follow you, knowing he would be right at your heels regardless. Once you were both outside, you turned to him, shrugging your shoulders as you asked, “So what’s so important? I assume you didn’t come all the way here, to ask me to come to your place later?”

 

 

Francisco shook his head. “No, I came all the way here, to ask you to come back to my place now,” he replied, as though it were the obvious explanation.

 

 

You let out a laugh at that. “Yeah right,” you scoffed, shaking your head, “I’m not leaving in the middle of my shift to go back to your place, you can wait until I get off to have sex with me Francisco-”

 

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Francisco cut you off quickly, “although I wouldn’t be against it, I’m talking about you quitting this ridiculous job and coming to live with me, for your own safety.”

 

 

You stared at him in disbelief for the second time. “Excuse me?” you asked, giving him an odd look, “are you demanding that I move in with you?” you snorted, “you know, that’s not how relationships work Francisco, you’re supposed to ask if we’re at that point yet, ok? And why the hell would I quit my job first?!”

 

 

“I told you,” Francisco began wearily, “it’s for your own protection.”

 

 

“Protection from who?” You asked, “you really think Zoom is going to be that interested, in the girl you sleep with on occasion?” you laughed at that, but Francisco’s face remained serious. It was then that you slowly began to realize that yes, he really did believe that, which meant he was actually admitting something far more important. “Oh my god,” you whispered, your realization dawning on your face, “It’s not about the sex anymore is it?” your eyes went wide for a moment, “you actually care...”

 

 

The only show of Francisco’s confusion, was a slight squinting in his eyes as he looked at you. Of course he cared, how could you not know that? How could he have not demonstrated as much already, in the countless times that he chose you, over anyone else in this city, this universe, to spend his nights with? He knew the way his thougt had formed, made it sound obscenely more pompous than he intended, but he had thought it obvious that he was very selective in the people he allowed near him, and that wasn’t because he felt he was better than most people, it was because he felt he was too vulnerable to let the world see. Sure he put on a brave front, he wasn’t Central City’s third most wanted for nothing, but his powers were too empathic in nature to be caused by simple science alone, just as Zoom’s powers were manic and unpredictable, so too did Francisco’s abilities seem to fit his personality more than he dared to admit.

 

 

“Have I lead you to believe otherwise?” was all Francisco managed to ask, unsure of how candid he ought to be about his feelings, now that he knew you had previously been oblivious.

 

 

You gawked at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond. The answer was no, he hadn’t lead you to believe otherwise, or at the very least, he hadn’t lead you to believe he _didn’t_ care, but that wasn’t necissarily the same as him actually caring. Was this why he sought you out so often? Was this, why his live in brother had called you, ‘his favorite’ one night with that odd smile? Moments you hadn’t realized revealed his feelings in small, secret ways, came flooding into your brain all at once, making you dizzy. He did, he really honestly did care for you, which meant he really was honestly asking (demanding) that you move into his apartment, so that he could keep you safe. The idea made you feel warm all over.

 

 

“Oh,” you said with a smile, stepping towards him, “I could kiss you right now!”

 

 

That wasn’t exactly an answer to his question, but it wasn’t exactly a sentiment towards the negative either. Francisco quirked one side of his mouth up in a lopsided smirk. “Theres nothing stopping you,” he pointed out, “I certainly won’t anyway.”

 

 

You nearly stepped up to him and did it, but with all this talk about ‘your safety’, you decided it was likely not wise to be kissing him out in the open. Instead, you covered your mouth as a giggle began pouring out of you, your cheeks flushing warm as you looked at him. You’d hoped this would happen, right from that first night, watching him moving about his apartment while he thought you were sleeping; he’d seemed so human then, so normal, almost soft...nothing like the persona he maintained in his work.

 

 

Francisco’s smirk fell into a worried frown as you laughed at him, a hum of panic rising in him, thinking you were mocking him. “Is something funny?” he asked a little too harshly, but you knew he hadn’t meant it.

 

 

“Is it a crime to laugh?” you asked with a smile, “I’m happy, who am I to police my emotions when a man says he loves me?”

 

 

“I didn’t-” Francisco began, but he stopped, realizing that you weren’t wrong. He decided to set that train of thought aside for a moment, instead glancing to his feet as he mumbled awkwardly, “you weren’t supposed to laugh...”

 

 

There he was, soft, normal, human Francisco. You finally took the few steps to close the gap between you, placing gentle hands on his face, as you leaned in, and kissed him. He hesitated at first, surprised by your sudden display, but after a moment he softened into your kiss, his arms moving around your waist as he worked his lips against yours. When you pulled back, he seemed almost dazed, his eyes closed and mouth puckered as though he’d just been severed from a dream. “Yes,” you said, earning a puzzled look from him as he opened his eyes, “I’ll move in with you,” you clarified, which got you a smile as his arms tightened around you.

 

 

“You will?” he asked, wondering how such a simple request had turned into this. He wasn’t complaining, it just boggled his mind a little how it had all worked out.

 

 

You nodded, smiling back at him, “I’ll have to pack my things, which will be hard since I don’t have a suitcase, but yes, I will move in with you.” You pecked him on the lips one last time, before stepping out of his embrace.

 

 

Francisco felt like he’d just conqured the world, his face almost hurt from smiling. “I’ll get your things,” he assured you, “I have the ability to form portals remember? No suitcase required.”

 

 

You smiled a little wider then, “Right! Well...isn’t that handy?” you giggled again as Francisco nodded.

 

 

“So shall we then?” he asked, holding his hand out to you, “or did you want to tell your boss in person that you quit?”

 

 

At that, you shook your head. “No, I’m not going to tell her,” you replied, backing towards the door you’d both come out of, “I agreed to move in with you Francisco, but I’m not giving up my job,” you grabbed the handle as you added, “I’m not cut out to be a house wife.”

 

 

Francisco’s smile fell again as he took a step towards you, “Y/N!” he hissed, but you were already gone, dashed through the door and back inside, a grin on your face. He contemplated following you and zipping you both through a portal back to his apartment, but he decided it was best not to ruin the momen you’d just shared. He took a second, letting out a sigh as he told himself he would resume the conversation later, before opening a breach to your place, and stepping through. It was a first step, if nothing else, and Francisco was confident that under the right circumstances, he could be very convincing...


End file.
